


Empire of Paw

by Animaster888



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gay, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: a girl wakes from a cryogenic sleep in a furry future.Shout out to Gunmouth for allowing me to use their characters!https://www.furaffinity.net/user/gunmouth/also gonna up the rating to mature/explicit when the time comes.
Relationships: abe roddenbury/dowel roddenbury, alex madden/tiffany marie
Kudos: 2





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [show me your moves/promotions/time well spent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718042) by Gunmouth. 



> there is mention of a virus that wipes out the human race in the story. I want to point out that this story has been in my head for 2 years now and has nothing to do with the current pandemic. thank you

Journal of Dr. Tina Purnel  
"The date is June 18th 3009.  
While exploring the basement of the abandoned laboratory, we discovered five specimens frozen in cryogenic sleep. After reviewing the lab notes, we have discovered that these specimens are humans from the year 2025. After a virus wiped out most of the human race. While most of the notes have faded over time, we discovered that to preserve the human race's history "intelligent animal hybrids" were created, because animals were immune to the virus."

"However, five pure-blooded humans were put to sleep for the preservation of the species. As we speak, my team is ready to wake them up."

"Hey, Tina!" calls Cyrus. "Are you coming, or what?" he asks as Tina closes her journal and walks over. The computer was hooked up to the capsules that held the sleeping humans. Five people. Two men and three women, all in their twenties. One woman had red hair and a thin body with freckles. One man had short black hair and a lean body. One woman had short brown hair with a white streak in the bangs. She had an average body with large breasts. One woman was thin with long hair and glasses. The last man was chubby with strawberry-blonde hair. 

"All set to wake them up?" Tina asks.  
"Yup, on your call!" Cyrus smiles as he types away at his computer, ready to hit the enter key to wake up the strange species. Tina nods as the rest of the crew gathers around to see the results. 

At the press of a button, the capsules start to react. After about ten minutes, the capsules pop open. The first one to wake up was the girl with the silver hair. She slowly opens her eyes. She groans before her eyes widen.

"Hello!" Cyrus says slowly, loudly, and two inches away from her face. "You are in the future! My name is-" Tina stops him.  
"You're only scaring the girl. Stop." Tina turns to the girl.  
"Hey, sweetie. Do you remember your name?" Tina asks.  
"...Tiffany...Marie..." Tiffany says in awe and fear at the sight of Tina. Tina was an orange tiger with long pink hair and glasses. She wore a grey turtle neck sweater with high heels, a pencil skirt, and a white lab coat.

"Sorry if Cyrus scared you..." Tina points to the light blue snake man. "I know you have probably never seen creatures like us before, but don't be afraid. We only want to help you." Tina helps Tiffany out of her capsule as the other scientists talk to the other humans. Tiffany stumbled out as Tina helped her to a chair. Everything around them was covered in a fine layer of dust. It was completely different from what Tiff remembered as she recalls how she got there...

It was one month after her parents passed away in the accident. The virus was beginning to spread and Tiffany saw no point in continuing. However, instead of ending it all, she was recruited by a sketchy scientist to be cryogenically frozen, in hopes of waking up in a better world...This was not the world she thought she would wake up in...


	2. Meeting the Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe and Dowel belong to gunmouth on furaffinity

After Tina gives Tiffany the rundown of the world, she's taken to Purnel Labs with the other four humans.  
"After the last of the humans died about a century ago, we as the hybrids have ruled over this world." Tina explains. "Each of you will be placed in a home with caretakers as you adjust." she says as everyone eats in the cafeteria. "once you all finish, you will be taken to meet your new friends!" Tina smiles brightly before walking away.

"This is too much..." says the lean boy with short black hair.  
"Tell me about it..." says the redhead.  
"You think you've got it bad?" asks the chubby boy. "I was just delivering a pizza when I was thrown into all this..." The girl with the long hair and glasses was losing her shit and begins to recite a prayer in Spanish.  
"Well, it can't be all bad..." says Tiffany. "We have a new world to explore and things to discover!"  
The girl with glasses goes silent and turns to Tiff.  
"Are you kidding me?" She says while shaking Tiff. "It's over, man! game over!!!"  
Tiffany pulls herself away from the paranoid girl and looks at the group with sad eyes.  
"Excuse me, Tiffany." Says Tina. "Your caretakers are here." Tina takes Tiffany down the hall to meet them.

The brown lion pouts as his jaguar husband finishes the paperwork.  
"Come on Dowel, it'll be fun." Says the jaguar as Dowel glares at him.  
"I just wish you would have given me a bigger notice, Abe." Dowel says as he slumps down in his chair.  
Abe sighs. "I know, but Tina is an old high school friend and she needed help. Besides, we are getting two grand a month for taking care of the human."  
Dowel growls something under his breath just as Tina and Tiffany come through the door.

"Abe! nice to see you again!" Tina smiles as she hugs her old friend.  
"Hey, Tina." Abe hugs back as Dowel eyes Tiffany.  
"This is the human you will be responsible for. Her name is Tiffany." says Tina as Abe breaks away from her and shakes Tiffany's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Tiffany. My name is Abraham Roddenbury." says Abe as Dowel gets up and circles Tiffany, studying her.  
"um... that's my husband, Dowel Roddenbury. Sorry about his behavior." Abe blushes as Dowel looks at Tiffany.  
"So...is she supposed to be like our pet?" asks Dowel with a grin.  
Abe facepalms and apologizes to Tiffany as Tina addresses Dowel.  
"She's your equal!" Tina huffs.  
Dowel smirks as he shrugs. "I'm only joking..." Dowel leans into Tiffany's ear. "...unless you're into that stuff." Dowel snickers as Tiffany blushes uncontrollably. Abe then grabs Dowel's ear to silence him.  
"Sorry about him..." says Abe as Dowel holds his ear in pain. "Ready to go?" Abe asks. Tiffany nods as Abe leads the way with a disgruntled Dowel in tow.

Once at the apartment, Tiffany is showed to the guest room.  
"Since you don't have any clothes, we'll take you shopping tomorrow." Says Abe as Tiffany sits on the bed, nodding.  
"Do you have any questions about this world?" Abe asks.  
"No, not currently." She says quietly before Abe smiles sympathetically, sitting down next to her.  
"I know this must be a lot for you..." He wraps an arm around her to comfort Tiff. "but you have our full support." Abe's eyes glisten as he speaks. Tiffany smiles as she looks into them.  
"Now kiss!" Dowel says sarcastically from the doorway. Abe rolls his eyes.  
"Ignore him. He just doesn't like to share his space with others unless they're naked." Abe whispers in her ear loud enough for Dowel to hear. Dowel flips both off and exits the room.


End file.
